


Отсос

by Lkv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачет по физ-культуре и окольные пути его получения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отсос

Какаши смотрел на худую смуглую шею Наруто, то выныривающую, то вновь скрывающуюся за воротом спортивной куртки.  
\- Где же они?.. – взволнованно бубнил себе под нос тот, склоняя голову над журналом спортфака все ниже и ниже. – Да где?! – с минуты на минуту он должен был перейти к возмущениям. – Как такое вообще могло случиться?  
Какаши улыбался. А солнечное сплетение горело так сильно, словно там и вправду было маленькое солнце. Волнение, граничащее с тайной радостью.  
Наконец Наруто обернулся, чтобы бросить на тренера полный непонимания взгляд.  
Это он зря… Безусловно. Когда Наруто так смотрел – и Какаши полагал, в этом с ним согласилась бы добрая половина спортфака – когда Наруто смотрел так, с ним хотелось совершить что-нибудь… противоестественное.  
\- А их… это… здесь нет. – Жалобно произнес Узумаки, отвлекая Какаши от прогнозов на будущее.  
\- Нету? – скучающе поинтересовался он. - Хорошо искал?  
\- Да куда уж лучше… - Заунывно ответил Наруто. – Нету, ни одной.  
Какаши безразлично пожал плечами.  
Галочек, олицетворяющих студенческую посещаемость Наруто, там не было. Их там быть и не могло, ведь вчера, перенося сведения из старого журнала в новый, Какаши преднамеренно не перенес ни одной, что стояла напротив фамилии «Узумаки».  
\- Очень жаль, – все так же скучающе отозвался наконец он. – Одна из основных дисциплин. А ты весь семестр не пойми где болтался.  
Узумаки взвился:  
\- Да я ходил!  
\- Тогда почему в журнале об этом ни слова?  
\- Да вот хрен знает!  
\- Наруто!  
Наруто замолчал… Вновь зашелестели страницы журнала, и его шея вновь блеснула смуглой полоской над топорщащимся воротом куртки.  
Какаши задумчиво поглядел в светловолосый затылок:  
\- Что делать будем?  
Ему было чуть-чуть, совсем капельку стыдно… Но он утешился тем, что Узумаки, по сути, сам спровоцировал его.  
\- А что делать? – потерянно отозвался Наруто. – Галочки все куда-то пропали… Вешаться?  
Этот Наруто…  
\- Я тебе отработку хотел предложить, – заметил Какаши. – Потом повесишься.  
Информация эта, по сути, весьма обнадеживающая, вогнала Узумаки в еще большее уныние.  
\- Отработка, да-а?.. - протянул он, подпирая подбородок кулаком. – Отработать же я не успею, сколько дней осталось-то… Значит… - И на этом логическая цепочка оборвалась, а Наруто посмотрел на Какаши с безмолвной обидой во взоре. Сомнений не было – он подумал о взятке.  
Оторвавшись от стеночки напротив, Какаши неторопливо прошествовал к студенту…  
Денег на взятку у Наруто было едва ли больше, чем у церковной мыши. И это являлось общеизвестным фактом.  
Остановившись по левую сторону от парня, Какаши задумчиво изучил взглядом девственно чистую строчку, начинающуюся с фамилии «Узумаки». Затем - хмурого Наруто. И спросил совсем негромко:  
\- А, скажи-ка, неделей раньше в душе я с Кибой не тебя застал?  
Обида в голубых глазах Наруто мгновенно сменилась тревогой. А Какаши повторил, ненавязчиво положив одну руку на спинку стула, занятого парнем:  
\- Так… не тебя?

 

Да… Безусловно, Какаши было хотя бы капельку стыдно.  
Равно как было стыдно неделю назад, когда, умышленно рано отправившись в мужскую душевую, он застал их там. Кибу и Наруто. В кабинках, разделенных лишь одной, едва ли достающей до последней пары ребер перегородкой. И, безусловно, ему было не по себе наблюдать, как, оторвавшись от окутанного мыльной пеной тела, рука Кибы со сжатой в ней мочалкой движется к пояснице Наруто, чтобы аккуратно коснуться её, и потом, немного помедлив, опуститься ниже, к его горчично-смуглым ягодицам. Не по себе было Какаши видеть, как Наруто, до того старательно игнорирующий эти нахальные прикосновения, неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и встал в итоге так, что Кибе было очень удобно скользнуть губкой между его бедер, а затем, ненавязчиво ускоряя темп, завозить этой губкой меж его ягодиц, иногда захватывая подтянувшиеся к паху яички. И когда Наруто прислонился лбом к кафельной душевой стене, покрытой налетом горячих крохотных капель от исходящего – уж не от него ли? – жара, Какаши понял, что ему не просто «не по себе». Ему нравится. И то, как блуждает рука Кибы между ног парня. И то, как тот стонет – наверняка сильно сжимая зубы, отчего этот стон, сдержанный, долетающий до ушей Хатаке сквозь шум воды, волнует куда сильнее, чем самые страстные и откровенные стоны. А когда Киба, наконец, оставил Наруто в покое – ненадолго, лишь чтобы перейти в его кабинку – и тот, отдышавшись, встретил гостя легким смешком и раскрытыми объятьями, тогда Какаши понял, что ему лучше сейчас же уйти. Потому что иначе – он невесело усмехнулся этой мысли – к сдержанным стонам парней добавятся и его хриплые стоны…  
И он ушел, стараясь двигаться аккуратно и незаметно – самому себе очень напоминая в тот момент домушника-воришку. А в штанах было тесно. И закрыв за собой дверь тренерской на ключ, Какаши наспех стянул спортивные штаны и с нетерпением обхватил наливающийся кровью ствол. Сознание любезно подкинуло вариации увиденного в душе, с той лишь разницей, что весь акцент в его фантазиях был перенесен на прекрасное гибкое тело Наруто, а уши, казалось, наяву слышали его стоны. Тихо хрипя сквозь сжатые зубы, Какаши принялся орудовать рукой.  
А дальше все было вполне просто. Наруто засел у него в голове. Обосновался прочно и надолго. И, как казалось временами тренеру – для того, чтобы выжить его из ума. А раз так, справедливым было и последовавшее за этим решение Какаши. Оно тоже было вполне простым. «Бери!» - был ему лозунг, и Хатаке не стал мучить себя, выискивая альтернативу. Идея со слегка опередившим положенный срок переносом галочек пришла сама собой. А поступок свой Какаши оправдал весьма просто. Раз уж Наруто был геем, пассивным, о каком насилии над личностью могла идти речь? Если Наруто все равно был геем, он по всем законам должен был уйму удовольствия получить от их с Какаши будущего мероприятия!

Не так ли?

 

Наруто наверняка понял, что от него хотят, еще после того первого и довольно прозрачного намека. «Не тебя ли подловили с поличным, Узумаки?». О, испуганный вид парня выдал его с потрохами! Но, как водится, пытаясь спасти положение, пытаясь хоть как-то извернуться, он играл в дурачка. Пожал плечами сперва, сделав вид, что ничего преступного тогда, в душе, он не совершил. Но Какаши-то знал, что это не так. Он не мог неделю спокойно спать из-за этого Наруто. Как же, не совершил ничего плохого!  
Они играли эвфемизмами недолго. Какаши сам прервал эту игру, просто поставив Узумаки перед фактом: либо отсос, либо незачет. Он заранее решил, что рта парня ему вполне хватит. С аналом была связана куча разных проблем, и Какаши, как лишь слегка отклонившийся от праведного пути натурал, не прельщался перспективой отыметь кого-то в задний проход. С минетом же все было куда проще. А уж губы у Наруто были что надо…  
Итак, решение было принято без колебаний. Оставалось всего ничего – услышать ответ Узумаки.  
И снова сюжет пошел как по накатанной.  
Вначале было слово…  
И слово это было нецензурное.  
А потом… потом Наруто довольно быстро, что явно не играло в его пользу, согласился. Какаши, должно быть, был весьма убедителен, пообещав сделать все возможное для исключения Узумаки в том случае, если он откажется или – не дай боже! – расскажет кому-нибудь об их новом маленьком секрете.  
Наруто сидел перед ним с искаженным бессильной злобой лицом. И смотрел в упор на его пах.  
Интересно, о чем он в этот момент думал?..  
Впрочем, неважно.  
Какаши поднял парня со стула, утягивая за руку, и, неторопливо перевернув его кисть ладонью вверх, понес ее к своему паху.  
Он поможет, так и быть.  
Ладонь Узумаки сжалась под давлением его пальцев и обхватила безвольно лежащий в складке белья член. Наруто раздраженно закусил губу и отвел глаза куда-то в сторону двухъярусных металлических шкафчиков для одежды. Тренерская была общей для всех факультетских преподавателей физической культуры. К счастью, в четыре часа все они уже разошлись, покончив с делами. Крыло спортзала было фактически полностью пустым в эти часы: секции принимали студентов позже. И все это приводило к одной здравой мысли: они одни, надолго, и торопиться не стоит. Но только лишь Какаши почувствовал, как Наруто, угадав его желание, водит рукой, массируя пенис через неплотную ткань штанов – он понял, что ждать больше не сможет. Его рука, сильная и твердая, легла Наруто на плечо, и под ее нажимом тот опустился на колени.  
Глаза его просто горели яростью, но это только подстегивало Какаши.  
Зарывая пальцы в его светлых волосах, он произнес, улыбаясь одними глазами:  
\- Ну?.. Начнем, как считаешь?  
Узумаки сердито засопел носом и, склонив голову, неловко принялся стягивать с него штаны.

 

* * *

Если бы взглядом можно было сжигать…  
Наруто, нахмурившись, смотрел на голые тренерские ноги со спущенными до колен спортивными штанами.  
Белье было слегка пожелтевшим и источало щекочущий ноздри спертый запах вспотевшего тела. Наруто поглядел на желтое пятно, сияющее где-то посреди бугра недвусмысленного происхождения, и скорчил, должно быть, такую гримасу, что Какаши сверху зашелся хриплым хохотом.  
\- Давай уже, - на затылок ему легла широкая ладонь тренера. – Начинай.  
Наруто вновь помедлил, но рука надавила на его голову, отправив в недолгое путешествие к тренерским трусам, и нос Узумаки уткнулся в несвежую ластовицу белья. «Поганство…» - мелькнуло в мыслях. Он слегка отвел голову – благо, рука Какаши позволила. Вновь взглянул на обширное место работы… Под тканью явственно проступали контуры наливающегося кровью ствола и плотные шарики яичек. Судорожно вздохнув, Наруто потянулся к левому из них…  
Как и предполагалось, Какаши пришлось по вкусу такое развитие событий. Сразу отсосать – это всегда можно, а вот начать работу, когда член еще скрыт бельем – это куда необычнее, куда увлекательнее и гораздо…  
\- О-ох… - Простонал тренер, бессознательно сжимая пальцами светлые волосы Узумаки. – Ну-ка, побольше возьми…  
«Дерьмо», - злобно подумал тот, захватывая вместе с тканью, солоноватой от пота и следов мочи, левое яичко тренера. Тот уже порядком возбудился, и теперь мошонка, подтянувшаяся к паху, граничила с затвердевшим членом Какаши. Наруто посасывал яичко во рту, чувствуя, как к его правой щеке прижимается эрегированный ствол тренерского пениса. Иногда под язык вместе с тканью попадали выбивающиеся из-под ее края темные лобковые волосы, и тогда Узумаки ненавидел Какаши, как минимум, в два раза сильнее.  
Наконец тренер сам отстранил его голову и, отдышавшись, потребовал:  
\- Теперь… давай, - взмах рукой, - давай, в общем…  
Наруто согласно кивнул. Пальцы, забравшись под резинку тренерских трусов, медленно, собирая в складки, потащили ткань вниз, и через секунду взору Узумаки предстала головка члена Какаши, уже наполовину высвободившаяся из-под крайней плоти. «Большой», - оценил он, оглядывая пенис. Определенно, больше тех, что приходилось брать в рот Наруто до этого.  
«Хм… Ладно».  
Рывком он стянул трусы сразу до колен, и член, высвобожденный из тесного плена, уныло упал вниз, легонько задев его челку. Теперь пенис нависал над полом под острым углом, и Наруто пришлось чуть наклониться, чтобы захватить губами его покачивающийся конец. А только лишь он сделал это, сверху послышался очередной хриплый выдох, на этот раз – нетерпеливый и вожделеющий. Наруто даже улыбнулся, насколько это было возможно с занятым ртом. О, его минет Какаши запомнит надолго!  
Под кожицей крайней плоти было совсем чуть-чуть «сыра». Наруто вычистил кончиком языка всю головку, прежде чем отстраниться и исподлобья глянуть на тренера. Как он там?  
\- Чего медлишь-то? – глаза Какаши были закрыты, а кадык бегло двигался под кожей – вверх-вниз - тренер судорожно сглатывал слюну, все так же сжимая меж пальцев волосы Наруто. – Вылизал? – в какой-то момент вместе с выдохом прошелестел вопрос. И сразу же: - Давай в рот.  
Приказной тон ненадолго всколыхнул в Наруто неприязнь, но предстоящее дело, безусловно, отвлекало от каких бы то ни было чувств. Место осталось лишь кратковременному – эмоциям. И наряду с недовольством Наруто против воли почувствовал легкое возбуждение, загорающееся в паху. Какаши был отчасти прав. Само ощущение фаллоса во рту, заполненности, горячей смазки и даже запаха – едкого мужского запаха – будило в Наруто что-то неуправляемое. Теперь, возвратившись к затвердевшему члену Какаши, Наруто был игривее. Под кожицу над гладкой и ставшей особенно горячей головкой скользнул его острый язычок, а секундой позже легко – резцами – Наруто ухватил тонкую плоть и слегка отвел ее в сторону, а затем так же слабо потянул на себя. Крохотное пространство между кожицей плоти и головкой заполнила его прозрачная слюна.  
\- Хех, - донеслось сверху от Какаши. Кажется, затейливость Узумаки оценили…  
Впрочем, тренер не выдержал бы еще и минуты подобных манипуляций. Его хмурые брови, напряженно закрытые веки – все говорило о том, что самое время переходить от игр к кульминации представления. Руки Наруто, до того вцепившиеся в штаны тренера, мгновенно переместились ему же на живот. Погладили, дразня щекочущими прикосновениями, спустились на покрытый жесткой щеткой курчавых волос лобок, а уже оттуда – к мошонке, покрытой гусиной кожей. Яички Какаши, округлые и плотные, были накрыты ладонями Наруто, а член изнывающего от нетерпенья тренера наконец на треть исчез в жарком влажном рту Узумаки.  
Это было нечто совершенно новое. Ни одна женщина не смогла сделать Какаши минет так, как делал сейчас этот юный Наруто. Его язык блуждал под твердым стволом тренерского члена с невероятной ловкостью и быстротой, лишь изредка возвращаясь к головке, сочащей вязкую смазку в его сладкий ротик. Его руки, обхватив пенис, двигались взад-вперед, от основания члена к его спрятанному за губами Узумаки концу. Его красивые голубые глаза были закрыты, и это внушало Какаши мысль о том, что и Наруто не обошло стороной удовольствие. Иногда он подавался чуть вперед, обдавая Какаши очередной порцией сладкой дрожи, что со скоростью тока проходила от его паха к его охваченному эндорфинами мозгу. Иногда Наруто вынимал изо рта влажную головку и переносил все свое внимание на ствол члена или на спрятанные в мошонке яички. Когда он посасывал их, щекоча кончиками волос голые бедра Какаши, тот готов был умереть от восторга…  
Спустя минуты три Наруто остановился передохнуть. Член Какаши стоял колом. Обхватив его у основания одной рукой, парень отвернул голову, облизывая испачканные прозрачной смазкой и собственной слюной губы. Это было самое эротичное зрелище, что доводилось видеть Хатаке. Но все-таки… чего-то не хватало. Вот Наруто вновь принялся за работу, теперь глядя на него снизу вверх, и вновь Какаши охватила нега. Но, едва ли угадывая реальность за усыпляющим сознание возбуждением, он все еще лихорадочно пытался понять – в чем же она, эта недостающая капля. И только лишь когда тело само, словно подсказывая ему, начало двигаться, имитируя слабые толчки, он, тотчас ощутив новый прилив раскаленной похоти, понял, чем стоит завершить эту встречу.  
Наруто едва успел заметить его пристальный взгляд, как на голову ему легла рука тренера. Мягко отстранила, вгоняя в недоумение. Он хотел что-то произнести – сказать ли, спросить? Не важно. Но только лишь он разомкнул губы, Какаши, свободной рукой направляя член, вставил его в рот Узумаки сразу до половины. Почти тут же руки Наруто протестующе уперлись ему в живот: сразу наполовину, с его-то размерами – это было слишком. Но Какаши проигнорировал эти руки полностью. Равно как и сдавленное мычание, послышавшееся секундой позже. Он не смотрел вниз, он закрыл глаза, стараясь полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. А уж они были что надо. Теперь, когда он задавал темп и глубину, в горячем ротике Узумаки было особенно приятно. Он сжал щеки Наруто, методично трахая его в рот. Тот все еще пытался отстраниться, извиваясь всем телом, но за наслаждением это было едва ли заметно для Какаши. Особенно тогда, когда член, загнанный чересчур глубоко, сжимали рефлекторно сокращающиеся мышцы глотки, и ладони тренера холодили выступавшие на глазах Наруто слезы.  
Еще несколько толчков вознесли его на пик наслаждения, и, резко подав бедрами назад, Какаши вынул изо рта Узумаки член, рукой вовремя перехватив вновь пытающего отстраниться парня. Пара-тройка выстрелов семенем ему в лицо – еще одна маленькая прихоть. Наруто жмурился, морщился, а сперма полупрозрачными вязкими каплями стекала по его смуглым щекам. Расслабленно и устало, пытаясь отдышаться, Какаши глядел на это.  
Вот и все. Концерт окончен.  
Едва ли не с отцовской заботой убрав со лба Наруто намокшие золотые прядки волос, он, покачнувшись, сделал парочку нетвердых шагов в сторону стула и, как пьяный, грузно на него опустился, ни малейшего внимания не обращая на болтающийся между ног член и спущенные до колен штаны.  
Да, это была неплохая замена обычному сексу...  
Он как будто мельком взглянул на Узумаки. Тот сидел, низко склонив голову, одной рукой стирая с опущенных век сперму.  
Да, это был удачный опыт.  
Вот Наруто обернулся на него, одновременно – уж не нарочно ли? – облизнув кончиком розового язычка перепачканные губы.  
Какаши сглотнул.  
Наверное, он отклонился от праведного пути натурала вовсе не слегка, а градусов на девяносто. Если вообще не пошел в обратную сторону…  
Парень глядел на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, и вполне возможно – не хуже самого Какаши представлял, что у того на уме.  
\- Ну, что же… - Закинув локоть на спинку стула, проговорил тренер в командном тоне. – Молодец. Заслужил… десять галочек.  
Брови Наруто медленно поползли к переносице, являя маленькой тренерской разгневанного несправедливостью мира мальчишку. Очень смешного, очень славного мальчишку.  
\- Десять? – выдохнул он. – Так ведь надо в три раза больше!  
Какаши пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
Молчание было абсолютно однозначным.


End file.
